snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior's Nergaling
- Demon Reaper= }} | caption = Junior's Nergaling | name = Junior's Nergaling | origin = | sex = Male | age = | species = Nergaling (originally) Nergaling/Reaper hybrid (after its' fusion with Junior) | status = Alive | eyes = Green | hair = Black | relatives = Grim Jr. (host) Minimandy (former host) Nergal (father) | friends = Mimi, Mandy | enemies = Grim Reaper, Mandy, Jack Skellington, Lord Pain, Dan Phantom, Nergal Jr. (all formerly) | occupation = | residence = Underworld, Castle of Grim }} Junior's Nergaling, formerly Minimandy's Nergaling, is one of the main antagonists and protagonists from Grim Tales. The Creature is a vastly powerful demonic symbiotic/parasitic creature that takes on the form of it's host right eye. Grim Tales The Nergaling was born with Minnie and are the collective child of Nergal Junior and Mandy. According to the Nergaling Minnie was a cruel master, she abused it and treated as little else than a tool to be called upon on her whim. From Down Below Chapter 3 The Nergaling's first appearance was near the end of the third chapter where it participated in a dance with Minnie in the graveyard, producing a pair of wings and a tail for Minnie. Chapter 4 The Nergaling participated in the rescue attempt for Junior, producing a number of weapons for Minnie to use against Oogie Boogie. Later after Minnie's death at the claws of the Pumpkinator she transfers the parasite to her brother Junior. The creature soon becomes drunk on Junior's previously un-discovered power and overwhelms him, merging into the Pumpkinator's remains and becoming a monster known as the Demon Reaper. Chapter 5 The Demon Reaper proceeded to rampage at the nearby Halloween Town where it fought briefly with the rest of Junior's family, including his parents Mandy and the Grim Reaper and his uncle Jack Skellington. Back up arrived with the appearance of Mandy's army and the Pawn of Clockwork, Dan Phantom. While the Demon Reaper was preoccupied by Dan Grim and Clockwork went inside the beast and extracted Junior's soul sending him off to the Realm of Flesh and Blood in the process. The Demon Reaper quickly recovers, having grown out of it's Pumpkinator's shell, and resume's it's attack against Dan and the newly arrived Nergal Junior, having absorbed and copied Dan's Ghostly Wail attack. Chapter 6 HIM mocks Junior with live footage of the Demon Reaper's attack in a effort to try an lure him over to his side with the promise of even greater power only to fail. Later Junior is returned to Halloween Town where his and Minnie's souls are reabsorbed by the Demon Reaper. However once inside the two siblings join forces with the consciousness of the original Nergal and holds the Demon Reaper still long enough for Dan to finish it off. Even then the creature reforms into Junior's body and is still ready to continue fighting. However Minnie is able to incapacitate the creature with a command in Nergal putting Junior back into control of his body at last. What About Mimi? Since the fiasco surrounding him and the creature Junior has been grounded and confined to Castle of Grim until he gains full control over the creature. To this end he has been training extensively with his sister, including learning the Nergal language and communicating with the creature itself. Junior has learned to manifest claws, tentacles, and a variety of weapons. Chapter 7 When Mimi breaks into the castle Junior and Minnie make use of the Nergaling to speed through the halls and confront her. When Junior's attempt to stop her fails Minnie takes control of his body to attack her. The duo are quickly outmatched and nailed to the ground by the devil girl. Later, after Mimi has had the Devil sucked out of her by Mandy in her Vault Junior transforms into his Nergaling form to confront his mother and protect Mimi. Later in their room a slightly depressed Junior argues with the Nergaling concerning their confronting of their mother. In particular the Nergal's insults towards Mandy. The original Nergal mediates the argument and convinces the boy's to settle their flaring tempers, pointing out that they have the mutual goal of protecting Mimi now. That said the Nergal still finds itself the unwilling target of attack along with it's host of Mimi. Chapter 8 The relationship between Grim Jr. and his Nergaling has somewhat improved. The pair are currently trying to get Mimi to eat something having been days since she arrived at the castle. Working on a hunch the pair get Lord Pain to make some of Jeff the Spider's specialty dishes in hopes of a taste of home getting Mimi to eat something. Aware of Mimi's uncooperative attitude the Nergal creates makeshift Football armor to protect them. Realizing that Mimi is no longer in their room the pair realize that she's sleep walking off the balcony of the castle. Trying to catch her the Nergal creates a grapling hook to keep her from hitting the ground. However Mandy severs the line with a rifle leading to the Nergal to give Junior a 'crash course' in flying. With this the pair create wings and fly Mimi to safety, having a small moment of victory when they see Mimi eating the muffin they brought for her. Chapter 9 Later in the day the Nergal and Junior are zipping through the halls of the castle carrying a platter of Muffins for Mimi. Against the Nergal's advice Junior goes to pay Minnie a visit to show her their mastery of their abilities. Later on the pair take Mimi into the bathroom to bathe her, afterwards the pair realize that they have nothing to dress Mimi in the Nergal convinces Junior to go ask their mother for her old clothes. Arriving at Mandy's room the pair learn that they have been summoned for a meeting with their mother and Minnie concerning the increase in security following Mimi's capture. With that settled and the clothing picked up, the Nergaling favoring the maid outfit, the Nergal tries to warn Junior that Minnie is going to try and do something horrible to Mimi. Personality Initially the Nergaling was rightfully thought of as a vicious and savage monster. The first thing that is did when it acquired Junior as a host was to go on a rampage killing and devouring the souls of between hundreds and thousands and more had it not been stopped. It claims to have been the subject of abuse by Minnie and it's actions were merely venting it's immense frustration with it's situation. Following the incident the Creature significantly mellows, although initially hostile to Junior and difficult for him to control as the creature grows to like the skeleton it becomes much easier, even going so far as to instruct Junior on how to use it's power. That said they still have their moments of difficulty, in particular when Junior refuses to believe the creature concerning it's abusive relationship with his sister it decides to retreat into his body so that he can see for himself. Category:Original Character Category:Demon Category:Reaper Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Male